<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These violent delights by comos_kumakumar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445846">These violent delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar'>comos_kumakumar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Abortion, Cold War, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Red Terror, Secret Relationship, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Russia/Bottom America, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"These violent delights have violent ends." </p><p>一个计划在三到五章内完结的小短篇，基本上是我的恶趣味合集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是一团已经着床的受精卵泡。一枚正在发育中的人类胚胎，或者一头寄生在他体内的怪物幼崽。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德用力盯着镜子里的自己。一分钟前他刚刚呕吐过，他的口腔里还残留着那股可怕的味道，胃酸让他的喉咙像有火在烧。地下诊所的洗手间里除了持续不断的水流声只有他粗重的呼吸。悬挂在洗手池上方的灯光昏暗发青，照得他的脸色好像一个生了重病的人。他关掉水龙头，对着镜子反复拉扯自己的上衣，一遍又一遍地确认它足够平整地覆盖住自己的下腹——即使那里什么需要遮挡的也没有。他的肚子上没有堆积的脂肪，没有诡异的弧形隆起，所有的内脏和组织都还好好地待在原地。但是如果医生的诊断正确，用不了多久他就要和自己平坦的小腹说再见了。<br/>
一开始他以为自己只是疲劳和焦虑过度。旧的战争在1945年结束了，但是新的战争早在那之前就已经悄无声息地在多个战线上发生。先是在柏林，后来扩张到整个地中海，然后是中国，现在是朝鲜半岛。这些日子以来他总是在从一个地方飞到另一个地方，总是在开会或者去开会的路上。积累起来的压力渗透进他的每一个毛孔。有一次他连续三个早晨在办公室的文件堆里醒来，浑身的关节咔咔作响。重建被炸得稀巴烂的欧洲不是个轻松的承诺。即使只是不被苏联控制的那部分欧洲，“我们的欧洲”，杜鲁门说。美国和共同占领西德的国家们坐在一起，脸上粘着闪亮的大大的傻笑，眼下挂着熬夜后的淤青。他们现在是他共同对抗红色恐怖的盟友了。他在心里对“盟友”这个词嗤之以鼻。<br/>
他的盟友们恨他。这样的情绪明明白白地写在他们的脸上。因为他们都在这场战争里失去了一切而他却几乎毫发无伤地坐收渔翁之利，因为他只不过是个比他们所有人都年轻的小屁孩现在却坐在整个房间里最重要的位置上夸夸其谈，因为短短几十年前他好像还是可以随便打发和敷衍的小角色，现在他是世界上唯二的超级大国。他们恨他但是不得不忍受他，因为铁幕那头的钢铁洪流吓得他们魂不附体夜不能寐，而他是他们仅有的靠山和盾牌。粮食，工厂，钞票，武器，军队----他们还想要从他这里再得到多少？每一个人都试图从他这里抢占更多的注意力和好处，阿尔弗雷德，我有一个提议。阿尔弗雷德，我们得这么做。阿尔弗雷德，我能不能单独跟你谈谈？他的额角渗出汗水。每一张嘴都还在不断开合着试图跟他谈话，但是一阵强烈的眩晕袭来。他们所说的话在他的耳朵里失去了意义，变成了毫无起伏的autotune。他的胃里像是有一百头大象同时在跳踢踏舞。下腹部拧紧又旋转，向左三圈，再向右三圈。会议室的四壁和天花板都向他不断逼近，塌陷下来包围了他。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德猛地站起来，差点把坐着的椅子掀翻。他头也不回地冲出了会议室。偌大的房间立刻陷入一片安静。“美国？”他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到自己的屁股还好好地连在座椅上。刚刚的突然爆发不过是他的幻想。所有人都在睁大眼睛瞪着他。原来是轮到他发言了。“抱歉。”他说。“我又走神了。”<br/>
同样的事情在那天之后又发生了几次。伴随着持续的低烧，和像过山车一样忽上忽下的食欲。他意识到自己的身体出了状况。但是一直拖到三个星期后才有空去检查。一半是因为他忙得不可开交，还有一半原因是他必须得谨慎行事。他正处在一场争夺世界的军备竞赛之中，他必须看起来无坚不摧无所不能。他承受不起把自己可能的弱点暴露给敌人的风险。克格勃的耳目能三次渗透进曼哈顿计划，当然也能轻易搞到一家医院的诊断报告。<br/>
所以当阿尔弗雷德走进这家位于法拉盛的地下诊所时，用的是自己已经过期的一张假ID上的名字。<br/>
冰冷的针头扎进上臂静脉，暗红色的血珠立刻冒了出来。阿尔弗雷德瑟缩了一下。“我要多久才能拿到结果？”<br/>
“很快，大约半小时。这是最后一项检查，在这之后我要做一些化验。你可以在这等着。”接诊他的亚裔小老头儿头也不抬地说。<br/>
医生走后阿尔弗雷德百无聊赖地玩着自己的手指。他不是人类，不需要担心肺结核或者癌症什么的，最好的结果是医生断定他只是需要休息，给他开点阿斯匹林，他就可以回家了。他的视线四处游移，落到了桌面上的报纸上。<br/>
头条上的那张脸是乔·麦卡锡。阿尔弗雷德在两年前的一次参议院集会上见过他。那时候他只不过是威斯康星州一个籍籍无名的参议员。现在他的名字和他不断增加条目的苏联间谍清算名单一起，被散播到这个国家的每一个角落。这年头谁也不能信任任何人。谁知道他们会不会是潜伏的共产主义者？如果你在家里悬挂现代主义墙画，如果你有一个亚裔或者犹太朋友，或者签署了反对核武器请愿书，那么恭喜你，非美调查委员会（UnAmerican Activities Committee）有请。被这帮人约谈就足够让你锒铛入狱，众叛亲离，最好的情况是仅仅丢掉工作。这一切发生得都很顺畅，几年前的嫌疑犯是日本人，德国人，现在是红色分子。要让人民转变他们仇恨的对象并不是很困难。<br/>
“敌人就在我们之中…………那些不信神的共产党的同情者和支持者们，找出他们！消灭他们！”白纸黑字的标题说。大大的铅字和加粗的感叹号。<br/>
那种挥之不去的、像被人扼住脖子一样的窒息感又来了。阿尔弗雷德忍着不要在医生办公室里呕吐。<br/>
门被推开的声音把阿尔弗雷德从思绪中拉回现实。医生拿着一堆化验单和表格回来了，扬起一边眉毛意味深长地看他，递给他薄得离谱的一张纸。阿尔弗雷德突然有一种强烈的预感：他不想知道那上面写着什么。<br/>
“你怀孕了。”对方说。在帮派横行的纽约中国城做一个地下黑医意味着他见过的疯狂病例多得数不胜数。人体试验，器官贩卖，天外来客。他从不好奇，也不追问，只是陈述事实。“我不知道你是怎么办到的，但是胚胎看起来很健康。按照普通人类的时间表来推算的话，受孕时间大约是在一个月前。”<br/>
阿尔弗雷德从喉咙里发出一声刺耳的噪音。那种当别人讲了一个荒谬绝伦的烂笑话，你想要放声大笑却笑不出来时的咯吱作响。他和医生大眼瞪小眼，知道自己脸上一定挂着像白痴一样的表情，与之相反他的脑子却清醒得要命。记忆中枢飞速运转，几乎是立刻就找出了答案。<br/>
一个月前，在西柏林。<br/>
操。<br/>
他从椅子上站起来，表现得比自己想象中的更镇定。“我知道了。洗手间在哪儿？”<br/>
“出门到走廊尽头左拐。诊费是120美元。”<br/>
阿尔弗雷德点点头，接过医生递给他的报告单，看也不看地草草揉成一团塞进裤兜里。<br/>
“你多大，孩子？”对方犹豫了一下还是问道，语气听不出是嘲讽还是怜悯：“17？18？你成年了吗？”<br/>
“一百他妈的六十九岁，别管闲事，”阿尔弗雷德头也不回地扔下一大卷钞票，“如果有人问起来，我从没出现过。”<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
每个人都有他们不可告人的罪恶快感（guilty pleasure），只不过阿尔弗雷德的要更惊世骇俗那么一点。他和伊万·布拉金斯基，美国和苏联，在关起的房门背后并不总是如外人相信的那么剑拔弩张。他们做爱，性交，打炮，随便你怎么说，总之他们睡了。既然他们无法把手从对方身上拿开，如果不是掐着对方的脖子那么为什么不能是握着对方的老二？性吸引和攻击欲有时候其实没什么区别。阿尔弗雷德怀着一种恶毒的叛逆想象如果全世界知道了会作出什么反应，尤其是亚瑟。粗眉毛的英国人对他做的一切事情都很意见。<br/>
去你的，亚瑟。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德不记得事情是怎样开始的。但是凡事有了第一次就会有第二次，第三次。当他们不忙着在联合国会议上把成篇累牍的尖锐指责像长矛一样刺向对方的时候，在一切能确定他们附近和彼此身上没有安装窃听器的场合——这样的场合越来越少了——伊万的牙齿咬在他的肩头上，他的指甲在伊万的后背上留下愤怒的红痕，仇恨，赤红色的仇恨在他的身体里奔突，——他刚刚讲了个很烂的双关笑话，是不是？——伊万的阴茎埋在他的后穴里，撞击着他的前列腺，给他的身体带来无法抑制的火花。<br/>
和伊万做爱就像是和一台会呼吸的、精密运转的重型机器交媾。他不断进出阿尔弗雷德的方式没有任何温柔的成分，简单粗暴，凶狠迅猛。粗大的老二侵入阿尔弗雷德最羞耻的孔洞，毫不留情地将他撑开填满，持续不断地撞进深处，拉拽着入口不断颤抖的窒肉。还不够。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德发出濒死般的呻吟，他用力后仰，把脑袋砸在背后的床头板上。这使得停留在他的脖子后面的手用变本加厉的粗暴拉扯他的头发，把他固定在原地。他徒劳地耸动着胯部，渴望和急需释放的性冲动让他眼冒金星呼吸困难。两个人赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，脉搏，心跳和他额角的太阳穴突突地共振着。撸动着他的手掌冰冷干燥，覆盖着枪茧，如此粗糙几乎让他感到疼痛。<br/>
他们知道他们的所作所为不过是一种变相的自虐。从长远来看这一切都不会有结果，当他们千方百计地骗过的重重监视，越过层层边防和哨所到达铁幕的那头，所获得的只不过是毫无意义的性爱，到最后也只会害自己陷入麻烦之中。曾经也有过更美好的时刻，在他们可以称彼此为“朋友”的时刻，在他们可以交换一个心照不宣的眼神然后在会议桌下面手指相碰的时刻，在他们可以躲在柏林倒塌的砖墙和瓦砾后面分享一个无人知晓的吻的时刻，那样的日子已经一去不复返了。阿尔弗雷德怀疑它们是否真的存在过。<br/>
伊万倾身向他，他们的呼吸混合在一起，滚烫又沉重。<br/>
“不许接吻。”阿尔弗雷德说。<br/>
伊万纹丝不动的表情裂开了一道缝隙。他的失落稍纵即逝，如果不是阿尔弗雷德比任何人都了解他那他就一定错过了。<br/>
“如果你这么说的话。（If you say so.）”<br/>
伤害伊万让他觉得快乐。<br/>
这不是关于性快感，事实上往往他们上床的前半程阿尔弗雷德都不怎么能爽到——这是关于权力与控制，看着伊万在他眼前失控，哪怕只有短短的那么一瞬间——<br/>
他恨他，他想要夺走他的每一次胜利，让他眼睁睁地看着自己一败涂地。<br/>
他想要用核弹碾平他的每一座城市，<br/>
把他的脑袋踩进尘土之中。<br/>
他想要摧毁他。<br/>
他想要他。<br/>
这一切都太多了，太超过了，不管是恨意，疼痛还是性快感。阿尔弗雷德的干高潮来得如此迅速和猛烈，他以为自己死了又上了天堂。<br/>
“Neo-tra-zi-myj.”当伊万从他身体里退出来时说。他咬牙切齿地把这个单词吐出来的方式就像是在说“令人作呕”。那种被过度填满到快要炸开的感觉消失了。阿尔弗雷德短促地呜咽了一下，情不自禁地。<br/>
伊万的身体压在他身上带来的温暖也消失了。阿尔弗雷德还在平复呼吸，闭着眼睛试图抓住高潮的最后一点余韵。他听到伊万整理衣服的窸窣声，拉上裤子拉链的声音，然后是靴子踏在地面上的脚步声，拖拽着穿过房间走向门口。事情总是这样结束的。这次是在美国占领区所以轮到苏联人先离开。他们全程没有交换一句话。<br/>
这就是阿尔弗雷德最讨厌的时刻。所有让人头脑发热的肾上腺素都褪去，只留下无处可逃的自我厌恶和尴尬。<br/>
“你刚刚说的那个词，”阿尔弗雷德打破了安静，他的声音沙哑得有点滑稽，“那到底是什么意思？”他那愚蠢的大脑追赶不上他身体的其他部分，当你爽到意识飞出天灵盖的时候，处理一门不是你的母语的语言所传递的信息是很困难的。<br/>
尽管这些年来他的俄语水平突飞猛进—-因为显而易见的原因，阿尔弗雷德不在乎布拉金斯基和他该死的共党语言，但是监听情报可不会解读它们自己。<br/>
“嘿，回答我，共产佬（Commie）。”<br/>
伊万没有回头，“你觉得是什么意思，那就是什么意思。”<br/>
门在他身后砰地关上了。<br/>
在寂静之中一切都冷了下来。床铺，房间里的空气，他两腿之间开始干掉的精液。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德沉默地闭上眼睛。<br/>
Неотразимый.<br/>
难以抗拒的。<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
阿尔弗雷德拐出诊所的门，几乎是立刻就奔向了厕所。他一个半小时前才吃了烤牛肋排，是他最喜欢的那家店，弗雷迪的秘制菲力酱汁香得他能把舌头吞下去。但是他的胃不在乎。他抱着马桶像是要把五脏六腑都一起吐出来那样呕吐，直到能吐出来的只剩下酸液。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德扑向洗手池。他拧开水龙头的动作太急，水差点呛到他的鼻子里。他像那样呆了一会儿。他脑子里不停地想着，这件事发生在最糟糕的时候，和他能想到的最糟糕的人。他的肚子里有一个苏联人的孩子。冰冷的恐惧在阿尔弗雷德的血管之中飞驰。他的右手下意识地悬停在小腹上，幻觉他能感受到它在那里着床，从黏膜上钻开一个缺口，把密密麻麻的细小触须伸进他的脏器里扎根。它正在汲取阿尔弗雷德的养分，源源不断地分裂、膨胀，发育成型，无穷无尽，直至将他开膛破肚，破体而出。世界上不再有美国了。一只流着一半他的敌人的血的红色小怪物取代了他。<br/>
“你看什么看？”他恶狠狠地对着镜子说。<br/>
tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These violent delights  02 </p><p>警告：流产尝试</p><p>阿尔弗雷德从诊所里走出来的时候已经天黑了。他固执地在寒潮来袭的天气里穿着自己最喜欢的空军夹克——毕竟看起来酷总归是比保持温暖要重要一点——事实证明这是个糟糕透顶的决定，纽约初冬的大风掺着冻硬的雨水，冷得像拉开他的领子往衣服里面倒冰块。他现在哆嗦着内心追悔莫及，恨不得把脖子缩回腹腔里。（哈！他知道布拉金斯基会说什么，“这根本不值一提，俄罗斯的冬天能冻掉你的睫毛和脚趾。”够了。讲真的，他为什么还在想布拉金斯基？）但他还不急着回家。今天一整天对于他来说都像是一场大型屎秀，如果还能有什么让他稍微好过点，那绝对不是他空荡荡黑漆漆的公寓和书房办公桌上堆成山的待办事项。<br/>他给手呵着气，设法挤进了一列开往布鲁克林的地上铁。马修不在，没人帮他搞酒，他的假ID只能在一些不那么正规的小酒吧蒙混过关。到站之后阿尔弗雷德熟门熟路地七拐八拐，这是那种华盛顿的人上人永远不会踏足的老旧街区，肮脏混乱，这里的居民迫于收入往往不得不和陌生人一起住在满是霉味的公寓里，室友其中一个是黑手党，另外两个是老鼠。但是对于阿尔弗雷德来说这仍然是他的一部分，不那么光鲜亮丽，却也不那么装腔作势。每次走在这里的街道上，都让他感觉自己像个人类那样实实在在地活着。那个酒吧是一个叫做Dandy's的地方，位于格拉汉姆大街和弗罗斯特街夹角处的一家不起眼的店面，干燥温暖，唱片机的声音和鼎沸的人声混在一起。阿尔弗雷德进去找了个地方坐下，一口气给自己点了五个shot的B-52轰炸机。<br/>阿尔弗雷德的酒量一直是个谜。在他心情好的时候各种酒混着喝上整整一晚上也能走出直线，心情不好的时候就连苹果西打（cider）都能让他口齿不清。今晚上显然不是他心情最好的时候。他仰头一杯接一杯地给自己灌酒，抬起越来越沉重的眼皮看着对面墙上的“酒精对未成年人及孕妇有害”。<br/>“最好是足够有害。”他盯着面前那几个空酒杯的杯底自言自语。足够有害到能帮他解决问题，那就最好不过了。<br/>“什么足够有害？”一个声音说。<br/>阿尔弗雷德猛地抬头，他吓了一跳，完全没注意到自己身边什么时候多了一个人。一个女人。<br/>这个跟他搭话的女人以一种理所应当的姿态坐在紧挨着他的座位上。浓妆和假发让人看不出她的年龄，已经是冬天了，她还穿着露大腿的渔网袜和高跟皮靴，敞开的厚毛绒大衣下面露出半片白花花的胸口。<br/>她是个妓女。<br/>阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我今天不打算跟什么人上床。”一个足够礼貌的遣散（dismiss）。<br/>她满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我也不想。放轻松嘛，我没有恶意，只想跟你聊聊天。我只是好奇，是什么能让一个像你这么漂亮的男孩独自喝闷酒？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德清楚这只不过是话术。她们所有人一开始都这么说。但是他也不知道自己搭错了哪根神经。大约确实是过量酒精的作用，也可能他只是需要一个发泄的出口，<br/>“我……我让人怀孕了。”开玩笑，让他直接说出“我怀孕了”这种话还不如让他去时代广场裸奔。他可是个男人。<br/>他的听众挑了挑眉，“真是不幸。所以我猜，今晚是某个单身汉在婚礼前最后的狂欢之夜？”她向他的方向又靠近了一点，笑意肉眼可见，“如果独自度过会很可惜的。”<br/>“不，不是那样，”阿尔弗雷德使劲地摇了摇头，下意识地往后退一点，“我不认为我会结婚，老天。我们各自的………呃，家庭，关系很差。差到极点。如果他们发现了，我们就完了。他们会杀了我的。世界末日。”这不是个夸张说法。阿尔弗雷德在内心补充道。<br/>女人撑着她的下巴。“好吧，我懂了，罗密欧，”她涂着红色指甲油的手指在剩下的那一杯酒的杯沿上画着圈，“要我说，为什么不私奔？就你们两个，谁也别告诉，带上值钱的东西逃得远远的，逃到你们的家人也不知道的地方去隐姓埋名重新开始。世界又不会因为你们两个逃跑而毁灭。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德苦笑了一下，“那是不可能的。”他把那杯酒推给她。反正他也不可能喝得下了。<br/>她一点不客气地端起来一饮而尽，“那你打算怎么办？”<br/>“我不知道，”阿尔弗雷德眼神开始失焦，他的脑袋渐渐低下去，声音闷闷的，这次带上一些鼻音。“我不知道。”<br/>“不管那个跟你在一起的姑娘是谁，她可真是个倒霉鬼。”女人从椅子上跳下来，知道她今晚得去别处揽生意了，“但是让我帮帮你吧，当像我们这样的人意外怀孕的时候………我们都找个帮手来往肚子上狠踹，或者用生锈的铁丝。我知道你想听的答案不过是这个。你这可怜的懦夫。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是怎么回家的。但是他脑子里一直回荡着那句话。铁丝。他无论如何不能留下这个孩子。于是他就那么做了，然后在卫生间的地板上痛得缩成一团。<br/>这太痛了，阿尔弗雷德不是没有经历过可怕的疼痛。南北战争造成的剧烈头痛感觉就像是硬生生把他的脑袋从中间撕成两半，1944年他在关岛被日本人的一颗霰弹打穿了左肩，麻醉药短缺的情况下医生用了十二个小时才取出嵌在他肌肉里的所有弹片。<br/>但是这仍然太痛了。痛得就像用满是倒刺的链锯一下一下地旋转着从里往外割他的肉，比起肉体上的疼痛更难以忍受的是精神上的屈辱。这就是每一个怀上不被祝福的孩子的女人不得不面对的事情。他无法想象那些女人怎么能承受这个？<br/>不行，他做不到。他甚至没有设备和任何知识来帮他定位那个该死的小肿瘤到底在哪儿。照医生的说法，一个月的胚胎才一颗绿豆那么大，你要怎么样从你的身体里准确地挖出一颗绿豆大小的寄生虫？绝望像一张铺天盖地的大网一样密不透风地笼罩了他。阿尔弗雷德盯着躺在地板上的那根带血的铁丝，泪水突然毫无征兆地涌出眼眶。在他反应过来发生了什么之前他就已经靠着墙滑坐在了地面上，把脸埋在掌心里嚎啕大哭。这太丢人了，他抽噎着想，但是眼泪像开闸的洪水一样止不住。这一切都是他咎由自取，他和布拉金斯基是两个不识时务通敌叛国的蠢货，但是现在他要一个人承担后果。<br/>地板上很冷，他不知道自己坐在那儿大哭了多久，也许是五分钟，十五分钟，也有可能是一个世纪，但是他实在是太累了，他的身体颤抖的频率越来越低，就那样躺在地上睡着了。<br/>—————————————————————<br/>阿尔弗雷德是被一阵接连不断的门铃声和随之而来的猛烈敲门声吵醒的。<br/>他呻吟着从地上爬起来，摸到楼下去开门。门外的强光刺得他睁不开眼睛。站在那里的是个衣冠楚楚的英国佬，和此刻门廊里穿着拖鞋睡眼惺忪，头发乱得像鸟窝的阿尔弗雷德形成鲜明对比。门被打开的瞬间他正举着胳膊打算再按一次门铃，怒气冲冲的表情还挂在脸上，那对灌木丛似的粗眉毛紧拧在一起。<br/>“你到底去哪儿了？！（Where the bloody hell have you been？！）”看到阿尔弗雷德的第一秒他就劈头盖脸地说，“过去的36个小时里马修和我都联系不上你，我还以为你被绑架了或者在浴室里滑倒撞到了头！”<br/>“我也很高兴见到你，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德打着呵欠说。托宿醉和地板的福，现在他的头还是很痛，只想赶紧洗个澡然后再回到床上去好好睡一觉。<br/>英国人没搭理他的阴阳怪气。他直接越过阿尔弗雷德进了门，没忘记一脸嫌弃地把门廊里横七竖八的鞋全都划拉到角落里排成一排。<br/>阿尔弗雷德抱着胳膊站在门口，皱着眉头看亚瑟开始异常熟练地整理自己仿佛原子弹爆炸现场一样的客厅，收拾茶几上的零食包装，把抱枕从地毯上捡起来归位，一边忙碌一边抱怨个不停。这家伙真的完全不把自己当外人。“你也太夸张了，亚瑟。哪怕我是被外星人绑架，我也能照顾好自己，犯不着你为了这点事特意飞过来。”<br/>“我不是为了这个。”亚瑟停下来转头看他，换了一副表情，“我们在布达佩斯的军事行动失败了。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德的心沉了下去。“怎么会？”<br/>“海因茨·费尔夫那个混球是个双面间谍，我们的计划从一开始就被苏联人知道得清清楚楚。”<br/>该死，他的头又开始痛了。为什么他的折磨永无止境？这一个月以来就没有一件事情让他好过，他趁自己想吐之前赶紧挪到沙发上坐下。“我们得赶紧撤回中情局和军情六处所有在匈牙利和他有过联系的工作人员，绝对不能让他成为第二个科帕茨基。”<br/>“他没机会了。我们的人在慕尼黑追上了他还没来得及转移的家人，他有个怀着孕的妻子，还有个6岁大的儿子。为了保住他们的命他饮弹自尽了。看看这个，这是费尔夫招供他提供给莫斯科的所有情报记录。”亚瑟递给他一个文件袋。“也许下次你能早点接电话而不是消失一整天，那样我们还有机会保住我们在匈牙利的情报网。”<br/>“是吗，可我看没有我在你们也把事情处理得很好。”阿尔弗雷德半心半意地翻看着那一叠打印出来的电报，尽量不着痕迹地问：“亚瑟，如果国家意识体怀孕会怎么样？”<br/>“谁怀孕了？”亚瑟警觉地说，“最好不是我们这边的人。”<br/>又来了。“我们”，“他们”。他讨厌听到亚瑟这么说话。他就像那种最紧绷和严肃的长辈，永远提醒阿尔弗雷德他们正处于一场战争之中，而他正在做着世界上最错误的事情。<br/>“没人。”他赶紧掩饰，“只是你说的话提醒了我，所以我随便问问。我想我是在你留给我的某本旧魔法书上看到的。” 这是撒谎。阿尔弗雷德从来不看亚瑟留给他的那堆老古董书。他希望亚瑟没发现。<br/>亚瑟沉吟了一阵，“这事很不常见，但是的确有可能发生。即使是我也只亲眼见过一两次。”他的脚尖缓慢地点着地板，“我们本来就是人类强烈的集体信念的产物，按理说也只因为他们的影响才会诞生和消亡。但是偶然的机会下，是的，国家自己的愿望也可以创造出新的生命。”<br/>“即使那个孩子是完全不受期待的意外产物也一样吗？”<br/>亚瑟奇怪地看了他一眼，“违背意愿被强奸的意识体不会怀孕。你可以把它理解为某种魔法……….两情相悦是唯一的必要条件，就像双向连通的桥梁才会成为新的道路。”<br/>迟来的恍然大悟（Realization）像一辆疾驰的火车碾过他，“那么撤销这个魔法的途径就是拆掉那座桥？”<br/>“是的。理论上来说，是的。”<br/>“如果这个孩子被生下来呢？”阿尔弗雷德话一出口就后悔了，他觉得问出这个问题的自己像个白痴。<br/>“你最好祈祷这孩子的父亲或者母亲是人类，那么至少它还有一半的机会像普通人一样活着然后死去。”<br/>“那另一种情况下会发生什么？”<br/>“同一片土地上不能有两个国家意识体。”亚瑟的脸上流露出痛苦的神色，像是想起了什么不好的回忆，“毁灭和新生是同一条衔尾蛇，阿尔弗雷德。这是生命延续所必须背负的诅咒。当新的国家出生，成长到某一个时刻它就会取代母体。如果没有新的土地，这孩子的母国就会消失。”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>“阿尔弗雷德，小伙子（Lad）。”亚瑟离开的时候站在门框那里，回过头来看他，左手紧握着门把，不给阿尔弗雷德立刻把门关上的机会，“我知道我有点烦人了，但是我只是想让你知道，不管发生了什么，你都可以告诉我，好吗？”<br/>“谢啦亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德哈哈一笑，“就像我说的，什么事也没有。”<br/>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. B-52轰炸机其实是一款越战之后才发明出来的酒（从名字也能看得出来233）。不过不管啦。我实在是很执着于这个选择，它的口感和花哨的视觉效果（？）感觉都会赢得米米的喜爱。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>